


Hunter Clan, Here We Stand: the Medical Student and the Avenger

by chidorinnn



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidorinnn/pseuds/chidorinnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sasuke overdoes it, and Sakura asserts her dominance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter Clan, Here We Stand: the Medical Student and the Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> In a Naruto/Hunter x Hunter crossover, Team Seven would be about 16-17, like in canon, and they meet for the first time while taking the Hunter Exam together — Naruto’s taking it to find his disappeared father (Gon), Sasuke’s taking it to punish the ones responsible for his clan’s massacre (Kurapika), and Sakura’s doing it for the chance (and money) to enter medical school (Leorio). This takes place… maybe a couple months after what would be the Yorknew City arc?

The clicking noise at the door could only be the result of one of two things: that Ino had partied a bit too hard and was too drunk to properly fit the key in the keyhole, or that some burglar was trying to pick the lock. The only problem was that Ino’s father had arrived earlier to pick her up for dinner, and Ino had explicitly told her that she wouldn’t be back until the following morning.

With a heavy sigh, Sakura sifted through her wallet and pulled out her Hunter License – it was a wonder how such a simple card could instill so much fear in those who didn’t have it. Medical students who happened to double as licensed hunters weren’t all that common, after all.

As the clicking noise slowly stopped and something thumped against the door, a third possibility suddenly struck her.

_No. He hasn’t been answering his phone, so there’s no way…_

Using her Hunter License as a bookmark, she shut her textbook and set it on the couch next to her, flinging her highlighter haphazardly in its general direction. She tiptoed toward the door, cracking her knuckles and ready to flare her aura just in case her (admittedly farfetched) theory was incorrect. “Hello?” she called experimentally. A muffled groan greeted her in response.

Something jolted in her chest, and Sakura froze with her hand hovering over the doorknob.

This  _had_  to be a dream. She hadn’t seen or heard from Sasuke since they’d parted ways at Yorknew City; there was  _no way_  he could be at her right now, so late.

Before she could second-guess herself any further, Sakura pulled the door open, and a body slumped into her immediately. “Sasuke-kun!” she squeaked, despite herself, and she steadied herself so that she wouldn’t fall with him. Bracing himself against her, Sasuke managed to stand, though he still gripped her arm for support.

And then, reality set in. “What were you thinking?” she shouted, and at that moment, she didn’t care how late it was, that the neighbors would no doubt complain. She shook her friend by the shoulders. “Why didn’t you answer your phone? You went after Akatsuki on your own again, didn’t you? How could you be so irresponsible?”

A serene smile spread across his too-pale face, and his eyes refused to focus. “Ah, you’re worried,” he whispered.

Sakura shook him again, and it looked like Sasuke was seeing stars. “Of  _course_  I’m worried, you stupid idiot!”

He closed his eyes and dipped his head forward, though it was hard to tell if her words got through to him. She should have seen this coming, she realized; she was the one who’d given him the key to her apartment, after all. Standing on her toes, she pushed his bangs back and pressed her forehead against his, frowning at its warmth. “When was the last time you slept?” she asked more calmly.

The shadows collecting under his eyes gave her a clearer answer than Sasuke himself ever could. Sakura wrapped her arms him and slumped into him, burying her face in his sweat-soaked shirt. “You can’t keep doing this, you know. Remember last time you overdid it with your eyes? You were out for  _days_. Well don’t blame me if it happens again! And Naruto’s off doing god knows what with those ant things…” He sagged into her a bit, but didn’t say anything in response. Sakura lifted her head to look up at him. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Six days,” he answered belatedly, and the red slowly began to fade from his eyes.

With an irritated sigh, Sakura picked him up – one hand on his back, and the other around his legs. The fact that he didn’t even protest was more telling than the fever of just how far gone he was. “That’s it,” she huffed. “Bedtime – doctor’s orders. You can tell me everything tomorrow. Did you know that, if you go for long periods of time without sleeping, your mind will  _force_  you to sleep and you’ll start dreaming while you’re  _awake_?”

“Did you learn that in med school?” he slurred, his head falling against her shoulder.

Sakura couldn’t help but laugh as she laid Sasuke down gently on her bed. “No, I read that one in a book ages ago.”

“Why are you even  _in_  med school then?” he mumbled as Sakura pulled the blanket over him. “Just be a doctor on your own.”

She smoothed his bangs out of his face as his now fully black eyes slipped closed. “If only it were that easy…”


End file.
